find me
by Fineprint55
Summary: What if Clary was on the rooftop instead of Jace? When the were done fighting Lilith Jace took off leaving Clary to watch Sebastian and when he came back she was gone. Jace has been searching for Clary for two years and there is no sign of her. what length will Jace go to to find his one and only true love.
1. Chapter 1

What If?

what if clary was on the rooftop intead of Jace? When they were done fighting lilith Jace took off and left Clary watching Sebastian and when he came back she was gone. Jace has been looking for clary or two years and there has been no sign of Clary. What length will Jace go through to get his true love back?


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's POV

Have you ever thought that we were always on a dead end road and that you can never get of it? Its been two two years two years since i seen her beautiful green eyes since I've held her close to me and two years that I seen my Clary. Isabelle and Alec and I have searched in every part in the United States and we left every state and city empty handed. At first I trained till it stopped working and i started to really relize my real problems which I really couldn't think about cause it was to hard right now.

Isabelle's POV

Jace was dying inside and out you coud just tell you could here his cries from his rooms he would train for countless hours hoping praying that when he came back Clary would be there to assure him it was just a bad dream and she would always be there for him no matter what stupid situation he got himself into she would always love him. "Isabelle!" Jace called snapping her out of her thoughts "Hurry we think we have a lead on Clary" but all she could feel is that this was another dead end.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note i forgot to say this belongs to Cassandra Clare and sadly not me. Oh and I plan on making longer chapters but for now there goingto be kinda short.

Chapter 2

Jace's POV

Magnus and I have been trying to track Clary on a locating spell but it was like she fell of the face of the earth. "Magnus have you her again! I shouted "JACE I'M RIGHT HEAR NO NEED TO SHOUT IN MY EAR!" He shouted back "Well did you find her" I pretty much wispered back to him. "No its like she just dissapered again it doesn't make any sense." Magnus said sounding frustrated then the red dot appeared on the screen again but this time in Tokyo "Magnus how did she travel that fast" "Well my guess is they opened a portal."He replied staring very intensley at the red dot. "Did you find her were is Alec he needs to be here." Isabelle said while walking over to them to see what thy were staring at "I couldn't find him shutup and look Clary's in Tokyo" I said with a hint of annoyence in my voice "Why is she there" she asked confused. " If we knew Isabelle we would already be there." At that the red dot dissapeared once again. "Now we go to Tokyo to see what they wanted there and if there still there."Magnus said "YYYYEEEPPPPP i heard they had great clothing there!" Isabelle added.

Isabelle's POV

as suspected another dead end but on the brightside Jace

is doing something practical instead of training for hours and hours. "Someone call Alec and tell him to get his butt to the Institute right this second or Magnus will pay!" Jace yelled throughout the whole Institute. "You can't do anything to me I'm a warlock for God's sake!"Magnus shouted right back at him. "I'll throw away all your glitter." "ISABELLE GET ALEC ON THE PHONE THIS INSTANT WAIT JUST LET ME CALL HIM NOW!" Magnus cried. "Hold your horses guys its ringigng"iabele shouted over them. "He's coming in two hours everbody move i have to go pack and so do you ." She said while running up the stairs to her room.

Alec's POV

I wanted to find clary just as bad as they did but all they were doing was trying to track her for two whole years and if they weren't doing that they were trying to pretend everything was normal but guess what it wasn't in fact everything was anything but normal. I went out demon hunting for a while just to get some air I sear on the angel its like a funeral home because everyone just hoping around all day every day its so depressing. while i was on my way to Pandemoniam I spotted a flash of red and i juat had a gut feeling it was her it was clary standing right infront of me.

Jace's POV

What was taking Alec so long i was already down in the ktchen sitting on a bar stool while Izzy and Magnus packed God knows what.I let my thoughts wander on clary sitting on the bar stool I thought about all the worst things possible i hadn't let my mind think things but I knew that I had to at one point or another so I did and it was as painful as I thought. I thought about how shw must be feeling and all the feelings i had been holding back came full force and it me like a bag of rocks and before i knew it i was crying so hard and Izzy and Magnus were

trying to calm me down. i felt myself break down into pieces.

Clary's POV

For the past two years I had been put through hell and back by the monster that I call my brother. he has put me trough unthinkable things he branded and experimented on to see how I got my extra gifts I kept telling him it was the extra angel blood but he just wouldn't listen. I had woken up countless time trapped to a table with him digging into me like a science project t and still nobody came for me. At first it hurt so bad but over the years I had gotten used to it sad isn't it and still nobody came for me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sebastian shaking my shoulders "Clary! You need to draw a portal" I held my hand for my steel and he slapped it in my hand pretty hard that I was sure it would leave a bruise. "Were are we going?" I asked not knowing cause he was to stuburn to tell me. "New York." At that hope was coursing through my veins like adraniline maybe I could run or maybe we could end up at the Instutite. "Don't even think about it I've made sure we wouldn't run into them." he hissed into my hear. I still couldn't help but hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

This series still belongs to Cassandra Clare still sad about that but thats that. These chapters will get longer but right now there going to be short oh and tell me if you like this series and now I will shutup and get on with the story.

Jace's POV

"Izzy call him again its been over two hours please, we need to get going." Even though I didnt let on I was really getting worried I lost Clary and I can't loose him maby I'm just paranoid but ever since Clary went missing I couldn't help it. "I did he won't pick up mabye he turned his phone off." Izzy replied but you could tell she was getting worried to. "Mabye we should go and look for him", Magnus added. " He's fine he's probabaly just ingnoring our calls" I assured them. " Your right lets just finish packing and getting dressed Isabelle why don't you get some wepons" Magnus said.

Isabelle's POV

I knew something was wrong and I knew that Magnus and Jace knew something was wrong but I just went along with them but who knows they might be right mabye he was just ignoring us. I just wanted him to be back and thats it as I was packing a saw a flash outside of my window I grabbed my whip and turned around nothing was there a trick of the light. As I turned back around saw it again I turned back around epecting nothing and I got something I wasn't expecting, "Hello Isabelle", Clary said standing right in front of me

Alec's pov

I just stood there looking at her in pure horror then my world went black

Two hours later

I woke up to the sound of voices screaming from a distance but I just couldn't open my eyes. Then I remebered everything and it hit me full force Clary was alive she was living and I knew I had to get back and tell everybody. What seemed like forever I finally opened my eyes. there was two men fighting but thats all I could make out. I tried to figure out were I was it smelled like fish and water was leaking from what seemed like everywere. It seemed if someone touched the right place the room would fill with water. I heard the two men coming closer and closer and soon the were right in front of me sebastion and Hodge the man I saw die and lay in his on blood. All I could process was that he was alive and he was working agaist us.

Isabelle's POV

It was her Clary the girl we had been looking for for two years. The look on her face was withut any emotion.I was about to call for Jace when she grabbed me by the neck and put her knife to my neck not enough to create blood but enough to make me wimper. "Were is M Magnus" she said adding pressure to my neck. "I don't know he went to go find you" I spat in her face venom lacing through it "Were did he go to find me?" Her voice wavered and thats when I knew this was all an act and that the real Clary was still down there. I did something she wasn't expecting I grabbed her arm twisted it as she screamed I wimpered as the knife grazed my neck I turned around grabbed my seraph blade and turned back around to see thats she was gone and the thing that confused me most was I didn't have a window in my room buti9 didn't havetime to think I ran out of my room to retrieve Jace.

Alec's POV

"Your finally awake now we can start the fun." Sebastian said. Then something made a thump behind me. "Sister dear back so soon I thought it would've taken longer." He said. "Ya well ran into some trouble." Clary said behind me. "Well did you get what I wanted" Sebastian added. "No like I said ran into something and he wasn't thier you said he would be there but he was out looking for me" she spoke softly like she was scared of what he was going to do nest. "Well thats a shame we are going to have to have a talk about that won't we?"He said while his mouth was growing in a grin. "Yes we will" Clary said. "But not now I was just getting to the fun part with him." Sebastan said ponting to me. "You said you wouldn't hurt him if I did as you said." she said in a worried voice. "Yes but you didn't get what I asked so why should I follow through if you didn't follow through?" "I did follow through i'll go back just don't hurt him ok" She tried to reason and through all of this Hodge just stood leaning on the wall like this was a reguar thing and it probabaly was. " Ok do what ever you want just let me talk to him" "Fine but you get ten minutes." And with that he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people this story does not belong to me nor do the characters but I am happy to write about them. This story belongs to the one and only Cassandra Clare the one who made this wonderful book and its characters . Please give me some ideas on what stories I should do and that's it. I almost forgot I want to thank all the reviews favorites and followers you guys are amazing even know you already know that.

Jace's POV

"

Jace were are you?', Izzy screamed,"In here Iz what do you want did you get a hold of him?", I said while she burts through the library doors. I noticed she had a a scrap on her neck and she was panting very hard like she ran a marathon "She was here Jace." Izzy said trying to catch her breath," who was?" ,I asked confused. "Clary you idiot!", she shouted and that caught my attention. I jumped up as fast as I could and ran to the door put I ended falling cause Izzy grabbed my arm,"What the hell Izzy!", I yelled more out of anger than anything,"She's gone but she didn't seem like her self. I think Sebastian has her doing his dirty work she kept saying she needed Magnus",She said now I was more confused than angry. Why would she be doing his dirty work Clary wouldn't do it inless he had some kind of hold on her.I knew she would be back to'"Izzy call Alec and Magnus and tell them to get over here now." I said while getting up and going to the training room to clear my thoughts.

Alec's POV

'Look I'm going to get you out of here to warn the others alright."Clary said very slowely,"Clary were have you been." Was all I could I could do was stare at here like she's grown three heads I was snapped out of my thoughts Clary screaming at me,"Alec! Are you listening. I said we need to get you out of here I'm going to untie you and I'm making you a portal ok.",She said,"What about you aren't you coming?" She looked at me with sad eyes,"I can't but you still can I need you to do this one thing for me warn the others Sebastion is planningon making an attack on the Institute." she said in a sad voice,"And i'll be fighting with him. Alec I need you to understand that I'm doingthis to protect yu guys he needs a sacrifice I volenteered my self, but you guys to lay low." and that was it she untied me and I jumed through the portal.

Jace's POV

I've been training for what seemed like hours before Izzycame and got me,"Jace,Alec's back and has called a meeting in the library",Izzy said and then ran out the door I did one more flip took a shower and left to see what they wanted. When I got there Alec magnus were sitting on a couch and Izzy was sitting on the other so I went to sit next to her,"What is this about Alec and may I ask were have you been we called you like three hundred time",I didn't even bother to look at elbowed me in the stomach ,but before I could respond Alec interuppted me,"Sebastion kidnapped me a Clary let me go", He saidit like he was talking about the news but all I could do was stare in horror," She told me to warn you guys that Sebastian was planning an attack on the Institute and we need to lay low ,because she said that he had to find someone for some kind a sacrifice oh, and Hodge is alive."I was sacrifice? Why didn't Clary come back with Alec? alll these questions swimming aroundmy head and I had none of the answers for once in my life i couldn't do anything. I had to sit back and wait till all this played out and who knew how long that would take.

Alec's POV

I made sure to leave out that Clary offered to be the sacrifice because I knew that would destroy Jace he was already hanging on by a I explain almost everything and Izzy explained her story Magnus and I went to his place. "Alec darling is everything are right you seem oddly quit since you got back",Concern showing in his cat eyes they eyes I've grown to love,"No I didn't mention this but Clary said she already offered to become the sacrifice",I blurted it out and Magnus stopped walking and just stared at me in shock and then said,"Why am I shocked that's exactely a Clary thing",and then I thought that Sebastion won't use Clary and Isabelle said that Clary was looking for Magnus then it clicked could they really want to use Magnus for the sacrifice? Does Clary know? When I turned around around to say this to Magnus he was gone.

Clary's POV

When Alec left I knew I had to prepare for what sebastion was about to do to me but you really can't prepare yourself you just take the pain wether it's verbalor phsyical. "Sister dear what have you done?"He said with a voice of dissapinted father"I couldn't let you hurt him so I let him go that's what I did ", I said with my vice wavering and I mentally slapped myself I had to stop letting him get to me. He took a big step forward and putis blade under my neck ," You got rid of my shiny new toy I guess I'll have to use you or mabye one of your other friend if I can even call them that." He spat in my face . Sebastion used special weapons on me so i couldn't use a stele to heal myself it would just turn into a big ugly scar he never told me what they were called . Before I knew it I had one being draged across my skin the sting of the blade use to make me scream but now I didn't flinch and if I did he would get mad he says he's trying to make me immune to pain."I'm getting bored I need a new toy and you need to go back and retrive what I want but i didn't really hear him my vision was growing red in pain it but I couldn't let him see my weakness so I nod my and draw a portal.

Authors note!

what happened to poor Magnus? Did Clary take him? And what Sacrifice? So many questions!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again,I was wondering do you guys really love this story because I juat relized that this is way off from the book so do you want me to rewrite and make it more to what Jace went through? I still do not own any of this Cassandra Clare still does nomatter how much i write about this still not mine. Like I said before I really apperciate the reviews and stuff like that. Enough with the chit chat to the story.

Clary's POV

Fianally time to face the music, and see Jace I couldn't find Magnus anywere and that was my only exuse to see him. I missed him so much but do I really want to put him through that I mean seeing him again. I put him through hell and now do I want to do that again? I could expalain why I couldn't stay and hoped he would understand that it was to late to turn back now, beacuse at that momenet I turned his door handel and walked in. Fierst he stared at me with shck and then the next thing I knew I was in his arems and i just started crying and crying till ran out of tears. While I had my breakdown he just sat there and wispered sweet nothings to me but the truth was I didn't deserve them or even him. I finally calmed myself down and pulled myself up from his embrace he gave mea confused look and i finally broke the silence, "Do you know were Magnus is?" I asked like I didn't have a break down. "No why Clary why do you need him so bad Isabelle told me what happened why did you do it?", He said still confused,"It's not that I want him it's what I want from him or to be specific what Sebastian wants", I said worried that he was going to be mad but why shouldn't he be i'm working for Sebastion for God's sake. "Why does he want Magnus?" He said calmly,"He needs him to... sorry I can't tell you", I said my vice wavering for a second,"Why?" He said it like why can't I get a puppy mommy voice and it made me concerened that he wasn't paniking ,"If I tell you

then Sebastion will kill you and even I don't all the details", I added. He just sat there for a while looking at his hands.

"Were have you been Clary?" He said in a sad voice

"It wouldn't be fair for me to tell you and but you through more pain." I said trying to figure out how to put the rest of my words together.

"You don't have to hide from me you know that right", He said in a plaeading tone. Did he really think I didn't trust him?

"Jace I trust you with my entire life." I said pleading just like him hoping that he will believe me.

"Then why won't you tell me what he is doing to you and why he's making you hurt all the ones you love?"He said sounding a little mad now.

"Jace that would mean putting you in danger and I can't do that now were is Magnus?"I said getting a little impatient can't he see I'm trying to protect everyone.

"I don't know he and Alec left a while ago didyou check his apartment?" He said getting impatiant himself.

"I did, I guess I'll find him later bye Jace."I said as I was walking out the door I couldn't help myself I turned back around and kissed him. His lips were molded against mine before I knew it his tounge was exploring my mouth and my hands behind his neckgoingup to his hair. The kiss darkened rather quickly and before I knew it his hands were pulling me toward him as he started to lay on the bed pulling me on top. I missedthis the most having my body tangled with his and Jace and I are theonly to people that mattered and it ended all to quickly when Izzy burst through the door. I quikley got up and ran out made a portal and jumped through it.

Jace's POV

I was with her I had herpressed against me andshe kissed me like it was the last thing she would ever do and then Isabelle burst through the door and ran out I ran after her ,but she was gone,"Izzy what do you want"I said venom lacing all through my voice I was so mad at her,"I well Alec called and said Magnus was missing and he hasno clue werehe is. Jace he thinks Sebastion took him." she said,"Clary was here looking for him"I said. I couldn't help but think that she came here to distact me but then again wouldn't she be distracting Alec instead of me?

"Jace what are you thinking"Izzy said snapping her finger in front of his face

"Nothing so were is Alec now" I ask only half concerened the other half still lost in thought .

"I'm not that sure he called and hour ago in a panick so I went to go help then I came to get you he said he would meet up with us in hour." She said out of then got up and left without another word. I sat there to collect my thoughts because right now it was like mentally playing Scrabble trying to fit everything together and making sence of it. I sat there for what seemed like hours andthen Alec and Izzy came through the door and sat in front of me. Alec's eyes seemed puffy from cyring and we all just sat there in silence once again trying torecollect are thoughts. Finally Izzy broke the silence,"Well tell him the story",and he did on how they were talking and when he turned back around he was gone just like that. Everyone we knew just dropping like flies really first Clary then Magnus but the thing is nobody knew who took Magnus it could be Sebastion or it couldbe a new enemy.

Magnus's POV

I was two afraid to open my eyes to afraid to know were I was.I couldn;t keep my eyes closed forever though but I could had been hours since I was taken and not yet was I ready to open my eyes. I had tried magic and spells but i couldn't do it.I wondered if Sebastion had taken me ormabye this was just a really really sick kind of joke who knew. I knew I had to open my eyes now ,because I heard foot steps coming my way till they stopped right in front of me. He started to talk to me about if I give him what he wants no harm will come to me. I knew the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who it was or should I say who he was. I thought he left so I opened my eyes and I wish I hadn't because there standing right in front of me was the face I once knew so well.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys whats up sorry haven't written I've just been lazy. As always this belongs to Casssandra Clare and I wanted your opinion I am branching off here I'm adding people that have died and bla bla bla and I want to know if your ok with this or should I rewrite this. I wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas. Review , Follow , and Favorite and all that now I will be quit and get on with the story.

Clary's POV

I got back to were we were staying not exactly sure were cause what a surprise Sebastion wouln't tell me after I went to the Institute i went back to Magnu's place and he still wasnt there so im really screwed. I had just landed through the portal when I heard the voice that made me want to jump off a roof.

"Hello little sister you were gone for so long I asumed you got what I wanted" He said while entering the room.

"About that I couldn't find him"I blurtataed out not wanting to keep it from him knowing he was going to find out one way or another.

"Well wear were you I sure hope that you weren't with your boyfriend"He said he loved whacthing me squim under his eyes.

"What would you do if I were with him it's not like I have any thing better to do and may I ask why do you need Magnus so badly" I said trying to get the attention off me.

Well I would kill him and no you may not know what I need Magnus for" Sebastion said and then walkes out.

I knew I had to fugire out what he was doing but now wouldn't be a time to go all James Bonde I would just have to do ti when he left because he would sit for hours in his room which wasn't really considered a room we were really just staying in a sewer or a really nice dumpster. At that I walked to my corner or room whatever you wanted to call it I sat there and stared at nothing I didn't have anything to do because Sebastion took away my sketckbook so I couldn't draw runes and well destroy him and I didn't have my steel to do that. I decided to go out I walked out of my corner/room and made my way across to his room

"Sebastion I need my steell I'm ging out to find Magnus" I said

"Why do you actully want to" He said not looing up from his book it looked like 50 Shades of Grey to me I guess we all have are plessures and without a word he handed it to me

I wasn't really going to find Magnus but i needed a break. I headed to a place I used to go to often Java Jones.

Jace's Pov

After we searched for a what seamed like hours we were starving and decided to go to Takie's we invited the bloodsucker but he said he had to meat his band at Java Jones to discuss something I wasn't paying attention Alec said he had to go because of a Clave meeting and Izzy said she was going to even though they were to young to go but I took the excuse and decided to head to Luke'sweird right but I decided to give and update to them.

"Hello honey I'm home"I yelld through the house I walk to the kithchen to see if anybnody

here I feel like i've been here so mch that it reallycould be my home.

"In here Jace" I heard Luke say from Clary's room asI walked in I saw him and Jocelyn packing up some stuff confused I stepped loser seeing what they were packing it was all Clary's drawings

"Why are youpacking those up" I said confused

"We were going to frame them to put in the living room but it would takesome space so I was thinking of giving them to the art galllary it would make her happy" She said not looking up

"Why just give them up why not just leave them in her room?" I said but I didn't feel a lost of giving them away because I had tons that Clary drew of she and I but I was sad that they weren't keeping them. After I gave them the update I got a text from

"Meeting in library now!"

"_Why?" _

I replied

"Just get over here its urgent" she replied

At that I put myphone away and ran back to the Institute. When I got there I ran to the library and was out of breath I made my way over to the couch and sat down. Before they could get a word in sebastion came through a portal in the middle of the library Alecc gets up and pushes him into the wall

"Were is he "Ale shouted into his face

"Were is who" Sebastioan said a smirk growing onto his face

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" Alec spat into his face

"Well if I knew who you were talking about I wouldn't be asking you now would I" Sebastion said still smilling. Izzy and I just stood bye his said and watched not knowing what to do.

"Magnus were is he"He said tightning his grip he had on Sebastions neck

"I don't know I sent Clary to go and get him and she has yet to return so it's my turn to ask were is she" He said in a deadly tone and his face was now serious.

Magnus's POV

In front ofme was a face I once knew so well. Tessa GreyShe was standing a few feet away leaning against a dark blue wall. She was different from the dresses she once wore replaced by dark ripped jeans knee high boots and a sweatshirt with her hair fallig mid stood there grining at me like seeing her favorite shoes.

"Magnus it's been two long my friend." She said picking herself off the wall and circling me

"Yes it has been a while how have you been dear" I said finding my voice

"I've been good you" She replied

"Umm can I ask this why am I tied up" I asked politely

"It was neccassry sorry no hard feelings It's for a reason we'll just have to wait for the net erson though" she said smirking like a devil in diguise this wasn't the Tessa I used to know. Right on que somebody gets pushed into the room when Tessa pulls off the bag I notice the bright red hair and then her emarlsd green eyes it was Clary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I will not be updating for a week because I'm going to see my dad and won't have my computer with me:( but I will try to make this long no promisis but I will try. This series still belongs to Cassandra Clare and bla bla bla on with the story.**

Jace's POV

"Were is she" Sebastion said again. After 2 years of searching we found her and we lost her again but we didn't know that yet knowing Clary she wouldn't want us worring about her. So I simply said I didn't know and he didn't take that lightly.

"Were is she I know you know were she is" he yelled

"We don't know like we told you but we will help you search" I said trying to find Clary and if we did find her Sebastion didn't have to know.

"We will not help you find her" Alec said glaring back at me

"Alec it's Clary were talking about"I said getting furious at mt parabatai

"No we are not working with the devil himself and we will find her just not with him" Alec said now glaring at Sebastion

"Fine with me I didn't want your help anyway and besides she'll come backI just need her back now" Sebastion said simply

"How do you know she'll come back I bet she is fed up with putting up with a sorry ass such as yourself" Izzy said finally speaking up.

"I have a hold on her do you really thinkI would se let her wonder off if I wasn't sure she would have to come back" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well acn't you use a tracking spell"Izzy said in the same tone.

"Well yes I'm not stupid but she must haveblocked itor something" he said in a annoyed voice.

"So you don'thave like an imaginary dog leash on her so you can have her with you at all times" I said with a smile

"

No I do not but it's not a bad idea is it don't worry I'll look into it just for you" He said returning the smile.

"Would you guys shut up for a second and lets try to find her instead of talking about finding her" Alec said finally realisig the grip he had in Sebastions neck.

"Ok I'll just leave and try to find her on my own while ya'll do it your way bye now" Sebastion said and dissapered eith out making a portal we just stared for what seemd like forever untill Izzy sapped out of it "Guys we need to find Clary and Magnus if you haven't forgotton"she practically yelled in are ears and with that we we sat down and started a track9ng spell on Magnus and Clary.

Clary's POV

I was seated at Java Jones drinking my coffee when I felt someone staring and it was the one and only Simon Lewis he was staring at me in awe like I had won and Olympic gold next thing I knew he slid in front of me and had said somethingbut I just countuined to stare like he grew three heads till he started waving a hand in fron of mesaying "Earth to Clary you there"I slappedhis had away and got up and hugged him he returned the gesture insantly "I've missed you so much Si" I said while I felt like I was going to cry "Were the hell have you been we were looking allover for you" He said looking teary eyed to " I don't know were haven't I been" I sad because it was true we were all over the place in a new city or state or country.

"Clary do the others know your back yet" He asked

"Yes, and Si I'm not back permenatly this is just a pit stop Sebastion has things in store for me and what he has in store isn't going to happen here" I said he just stared at me confused at what I just said "Never mind I know that didn't make sense at all but all I'm saying is I'm not staying for long a month at the longest" I said. He then got up and hugged me and I don't know how long we sttod there till I looked at the time and it was five and I had left at three Sebastion would get nosy and come looking for me and Simon said that he had a band meeting but they had moved i till five because Jordan and Mia had to go and do something. We said are goodbyes and then he left I sat and had another coffee or two and then I got up paid. I left and just when the door closed someone came up behind me and knocked my head against the wall and then everything went black. I came back to conciseness and I couldn't tell my surroundings cause I had a brown bag over my head. We must have arrived because he opened a door and through menot to nicelyinto aroom and pulled the bag off my head. The next thing I knew i was staring at Magnus's cat slit eyes.

Magnus's POV

He threw her in and when they took the bag off her head her eyes landed in me "Magnu what the hell are you doing here I thoughtyou were with Alec" She said. "I was but someone took me before she could reply Tessa cut in.

"Now that we are all caught were you guys were lets get to it" She said not very nice eathier

"Who are you" Clary asked.

"Magnus never talked about me no wonder you look like a lost puppy well to get you caught up I'm one of Magnus's friends now if we could get to it" she said

"That doesn't explain it" Clary said still confused

"She is someone i knew andthen we lost toch and before you asknowe were not dating and that is all you needto know alright " I cut in before Tessa could

"Right now ifI could countnue without anymore interruptions that would be great" She waited a second to see if any one was goingto speak and when no one did she countiuned."I have bought you here because you two are part of my plan to kill Sebastion. You will each play the main roles. Magnus, Sebastion needs you to do a very important spell to complete what he is doing. Clary, you already have volentered to do this role you are going to be the sacrifice and when the prcess is completed he will be distracted and that is when I will get Josh to kill him." She said it so normally like we were talking about the weather. "Question?" She added.

"Yes, who is Josh and what is Sebastion planning to do?" Clary asked and I also nodded my head to say I wanted to know to "Oh, and were are we" she added. This is the first time I took in my surrondings we were in it looked like a old subway station with no power because the only light we had was a two little lamps hanging from the ceiling if reading my mind Tessa said "It's a old subway station it shut down years ago because it wasn't considered safe and Josh is and inside man that works for Sebastion but he hates him with all his heart because he killed his familiy and you will know what Sebbastion is doing soon enough" She said and walked ot of the room.

**Ok guys I forgot to but this at the top thank you for all the reviews favs and follows I really do enjoy reading them and let me know what you think is going to happen cause I really don't know myself. So I will talk to you the next update and happy New Year hope you have a great one now I just sound cheesy I'm going to stop talking now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back did you guys miss me don't answer that but yea I just got back from Texas and my new years resoulotion was to post at least once a week! YAY! Cassandra Clare owns this not me as you guys know this but still I feel like I have to say this everytime. I recently got a fan Instagram with my friend and its about books and movies our username is TBCFS22 and I will put what I'm reading and all that cause I know you are dying to know. Ok on with the story.**

Magnus's POV

Clary and himself sat their for a good ten minutes thinking that she would come back to untie them after and hour past Clary was trying to reach her steel across the room.

"You know you'll never reach it" I said while she was trying to scoot across the floor.

"Thank you so much for the encouragement I really appericate it" She said sacasm leaking all through her voice as she glared at me

"I'm trying to be relistic here and form a real plan" I said trying to think of a reasonable plan

'Were not looking for relistic were looking for a way to get out of here" Clay said giving up and slumping against the wall

"Do you know what Sebastion wants with us or Tessa" I said to break the silence that had settled over us.

"I don't know" She said that it was barely audible she was scared and her eyes showed it she then looked up at me with those big green eyes of hers "Magnus I don't know if I'm ready to die yet and even if I am I don't want to" She said and I never thought she could look more innocent and right there she was the same litle girl that had came to my apartment for the first time all small and innocent but the look of determination still in her eyes.

"Magnus why are you looking at me like that" She said attempting to clap her tied hands to get my attention.

"What was I looking at you like" I said not knowing that I was looking at her at all

"

You were looking at me like I was a lost puppy that had been hit by a car"Clary said "How are we going to get out of here because we have to get back wait I mean you have to get back so I can take you and so Sebastion can do whatever he is going to do to us" She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Well if I had thought of a plan I would have done it by now lets wait till Tessa comes back and unties us" I said trying to sound hopful

"If she was going to come back she would have by now." She said deep in thought

"Wait you just said I need to go back aren't you coming with me?" I said a little confused.

"No,I need to go back or Sebastion will kill me really he will" Her tone getting serious, "and you heard Tessa we need to help Sebastion so we can kill him" She added

"She can't force us to do it" I said

"Yes, your right,but eathier way Sebastion will use me for the sacrifice as everyone calls it so it's better to got something out of it" She said catching her breath

"Why don't we go on the run or something" I said trying to picture how we would run from him.

"Yea,but he could just as easily find someone to replace us it's qit easy to find a shadowhunter and a warlock" She said dismissing my idea. right as I was going to respond Tessa walked in "Sorry it took so long ,but I had to get these made." She said hlding out two earpeices "When you put them on they turn invisible so you can't see them" She added. Two of her men walked in untied us and then put are earpieces on. "Ok,now you are ready to leave" She said walking over to are stuff handing back Clary's steel.

"Thats it thats all the information your going to give us?" Clary said in dsbelief

"Your a smart girl you can figure it out" Tessa said with a smirk on her mouth while Clary just glared at her. Before we knew it we were on the streets of Brooklyn Clay stated to walk off and I grabbed her,"What's the plan" I said,"I din't know just look for me or Sebastion tomorrow" She said I nodded ans then she just walked off. I walked up my apartment steps to see the door opened and a very worried looking Alec.

Clary's POV

I left Magnus there because I knew the longer I stayed to talk the bigger the punishment was going to be so I rushed back to were we were staying then it hit if I had Magnus with me there wouldn't be a punishment right to late now I thought as I drew the portal and jumped in. I wasn't expecting any concern but I wasn't expecting him to be that angry because I was the sacrificeand he needed me alive but as I entered the room things went to hell.

"Were the hell have you been I was lookin everywere for you" He yelled in my face.

" I highly doubt you were looking for me and I've only been gone for four hours ok" I said trying not to make it a big deal but he didnt think of it like that he got up and slapped me across the face hard.

"Don't you sass me got it" he said sitting back on the floor

"It's not called sassing its called informing you that you didn't have to worry if that was what you were doing" I said after a sundden burst of confidence.

"If you were smart you would stop talkiing but when have you ever been known as smart" He said looking down at a book as if I was boring him.

"Trust me I am smart you just can't see it I know what you want from Magnus" I said tryingto find words.

"That affects me how?" He said finally looking up at me.

"Well I saw Magnus today and I told him and that he should inform others aboutit so they can be ready" I know that this wasn't the smartest thing to do but maybe I could trick him into telling me and I think he could somehow tell.

"You didn't know anything you do know you are a terrible liar right" He said now with confidence that he knew I didn't know what he was doing.

"So I've been told that I can't tell a lie but I know what you are or might be doing" I said because I did have and idea he was tryingto create another mortal cup so he can make demons how did I know this I don't know but you need to spill someone's blood to create it and I don't know why he needs a warlock for but he I knew he had a shodowhunter and I was the one to be turned into a demon. He must have saw it in my eyes that I knew because before I knew it there was a sharp pain in my stomach and my world was falling in front of my eyes. "Sorry little sister I can't have people knowing what I'm doing yet can I" He said then my world went dark.

Magnus's POV

Alec rushed over to me and jumped into my arms "Were the hell have you been do you know haw worried I was " I didn't know what I was going to do or say so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"You see funny story I saw that they were having a 50% of at this store and I saw this sparkely hair gel that I really really wanted" I said because it was true kinda.

" Magnus it did not take you four hours to get glitter" Alec said pouting while sitting on the couch .

"It was gletter gel and it wasn't just any glittery gel and there was a line to get in but halfway throught they ran out" I said while almost in tears in because it was true there was a sale and they did run out this seemed to soften him up.

"So why areyou here" I said to lighten up the mood.

"Well I couldn't find you and I thought Clary took you and then she went missing" Alec said worry still in his voice.

"Well I'm fine Alexander" I said and went over to kiss him then I shoved him out the door because I had to get prepared for tomorrow. What were you to do when you were most likely going to kill one of your best friends. I think most people would gocrazy but I went to go order the glitter gel to get my mind off things. I ended up falling asleep because the next time I opened my eyes the light blinded me and chairman was trying to claw my face off because he was hungry. I gotup and got chairman his food and then started to make eggs trying to get my mind off todays event. I heard chairman hiss and when I turned around Sebastion was standing in my living room sipping cofee.

**That is the chapter! Did you guys like? What has happened to Clary? Tell me what you think in you reviews and I have set myself a goal I am going to try to post every Friday and thats it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys whats up? I don't have anything to say exept I need more story ideas because I think I only have three or four more chapters left inless you want me to add something. This belongs to Cassandra Clare still sad about that but on with the story.**

Alec's POV

I left Magnus's house yeterday I had this feeling that he wasn't telling me the whole truth but I wasn't going to push him on the subject. I was walking going to re vist him tody when I got a text from Isabelle.

Meet us at Taki's-I

Why-A

Just meet us we'll explain later-I

Ok I will-A

I turned around and headed to Takie's. When I got there I saw Jace and Izzy I sat down with them in the booth.

"Why did you need to meet me here" I asked as the waiter Kailie came up to take our order Izzy waved her off.

"Have you fond Magnus" Jace said looking at me intently

"So this is what it's about why couldn't you just ask me tht at the Instuite" I asked

" Did you find Magnus" Jace said serouis

"Yes and I don't see why you didn't ask me this morning when I saw you"I said wanting to get the focus on something else.

"This morning we didn't know what was hppening" Izzy said

"What is happening"I said

"Well we got this letter nd it was from this girl named Tessa and she said Sebastion was going to take Magnus any more questions or do yo want to find your boyfriend" Jace said.

That's all I needed to hear all three of us were out the door. We ran to his house as fast as we could and we burst through the door after we tried to to buzz him 3 times. We made it up and when we kicked his door opened and searced the house we relized he wasn't there we all sat in a circle in the middle ofthe living room. After tn minutes or so a girl walked through the door long bron hair flowing down her backand black clothes on.

"Hello I'm Tessa Grey and I think you might need my help ,because everthing is about to go to shit." She said as she walked in.

Magnus's POV

It was actually easy he came in a took me through a portal and we endedup in a simaliar place that Tessa took us to exept it smelled like sewer.

"So if you just sit here we will get started" Sebastion said pointing to the three chirs surronding a table with the mortal cup in the middle.

"I thought tht the angel himself destroyed then cup himself' I said pointing to the cup.

"He did so I made a new one" He said if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Well how did you make a new one" I said

"The less you know the better" he said and walked out to get Clary was my guess so I just sat there and waited sebastion finally came in with Chris Tessa's inside man as she called him as he comes to sit by me Sebastion goes out the door once again. When he comes back ten minutes later e comes in dragging Clary behind him like a rag doll. I jumped out of my chair running tured Clary when I see the big stab wound in her stomach but before I can reach her Sebastion yanks me back and pushes me back in my chair.

"What the hell did you do to her"I wispered trying to crawl to Clary who was now waking up.

" I didn't do anything to her and don't worry she'll be 100% healed by today" Sebastion said glancing at Clary before turning back to Cris and I.

"Here is the plan it might be kinda confusing but try to keep up with me ok" He said as we both nodded for a signal for him to countuine.

' Chris we need some of yourblood and mine Magnus is going to casta spell and Clary is going to drink from the cup and that is all you need to know" Sebastion said as he picked Clary up and tried to sit her in a chair but failed because she just fell back over on to the floor.

Chris took a knife and cut himself amd let his blood poorinto the cup after he was done Sebastion did the same thing that Chris did and now it was my turn to perform the spell did Tessa really wantto do this aybe she cast a spell on Clary were she couldn't be turned into a little Sebastion. I startedto chant then spell over the cup and the blood boiled and turned black. When it was done with the spell the blood was spilling over the cup and they didn't even put that much blood in. Sebastion yanked Claryup and heldthe cpto her lipsthis couldn't have been part of Tessa's plan I start to run forward till hands throw meagainst the wall whenI turn around I find that it was Chris. When he tilts the cup towards Clary's mouth aportal opens and Jace,Isabelle,Alec and Tessa come through but Sebastion has alredy fedd the blood to Clary and the next time she opens her eyes they are surely goingto be blackbut the only thing that dosen't make since why did he need also need Chris?

**I just wanted to say thet I'm sorry I have had writer's block and every time I tried to wright my mind just went blank so that's it till next chapter which hopefully will be next week**


End file.
